


Writetober

by Slashitortrashit



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Cannibalism, Genten is baby, Grief/Mourning, Horror, League of Villains as Family (My Hero Academia), Minor Character Death, Shigaraki and Dabi are best friends, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor Dies, Wakes & Funerals, dabi is a good bro, longlistoftags, meantion of tododeku, mic and aizawa is meant to be preslash, multifandom - Freeform, nonbinary genten, writingchallenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashitortrashit/pseuds/Slashitortrashit
Summary: Daily prompts in the month of otctober based around fall! main ships or Gen or Foundfamily will be labeled in the chapter titles as well as the prompts!
Relationships: Dabi/Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Dabi/Takami Keigo | Hawks
Comments: 80
Kudos: 35
Collections: writetober2020





	1. trick or treating- gen. Aizawa fam

**Author's Note:**

> in case anyone is wondering: why not inktober- because i cannot draw worth shit. ever. you all have fun but i'll hug my words and keyboard tight!  
> why not kinktober- I'm not really into writing kink. in a sfw sense or a nsfw sense. its just not my thing. but i very much enjoy reading all the work that comes out or the event! i hope you all have great fun and wish you luck finishing the month! you can do this!  
> why not whumptober then: im really more of a fluff writer. It's what i enjoy and maybe one day i'll join whumptober and make it into something like a hurt cumfort thing but not this year.  
> my list: https://dadzawa-adopt-dabi.tumblr.com/post/630716082061230080/otcober-prompts  
> I had no idea this was a thing before today, so i had made up my own list! next year i will probably join off someone else's lol

Aizawa froze when he walked in the door, the lights were off and the house was quite. He was supposed to be getting the kids ready for trick or treating. Maybe some extra Hero training for Shinsou if they had the time. But there was no one in the apartment, he glanced over and saw eri’s shoes put neatly in place. Mic’s heavy black Hero patrol boots stood by the door as always and he tripped over Shinsou’s shoes messily left out when he walked further into the door. So they were still home, nothing was broken and Mic wasn’t using his quirk so there wasn’t an intruder either. 

“Hizashi, you and the kids alright?” He asked into the house. There was no answer and he turned the corner with his quirk activated, hair sticking straight up with his eyes red. He normally looked this scary but the added atmosphere of halloween made it worse. 

“Boo!” Eri jumped into him when he turned the corner, in a cute Kitten costume with drawn on whiskers and nose. 

“Hey Dad, I uh, I changed my costume if you're okay with it.” Shinsou spoke up sounding more shy than he had since he officially came into his care. A little over a year ago. Aizawa couldn’t help the short burst of laughter that escaped him at seeing Shinsou’s new costume. He had originally been planning to be some sort of astronaut from a mobile game the entire Class seemed to have gotten addicted. 

“I said you would find it funny but for some reason Shinsou thought there was a chance you might be mad at him.” Hizashi spoke as he came down the hallway, pulling his jacket on and handing Shinsou a pillowcase. Eri was already wildly swinging her pumpkin shaped candy bucket around. 

“It’s just that I can’t believe you want to _cosplay_ me for halloween. I'm flattered but are you sure you wouldn’t rather go as the Mummy to do a couples costume with Denki?” He asked as Shinsou fiddled with his voice changer, hidden by one of Aizawa’s extra scarves. 

“I’m sure. Kaminari changed his costume last minute too.” when he spoke now it was in Aizawa’s voice instead of his own. “We should go before Eri leaves us all behind and takes all the candy for herself.” He rushed over to the door and shoved his feet into his sneakers. 

“That was fast.” Aizawa muttered to himself as both his kids left his side and Mic held open the door for him. Usually Shinsou needed a little more time to switch from being self conscious to excited. Maybe it had to do something with seeing his boyfriend. 

A few minutes later they arrived outside the school dorms and Aizawa saw exactly why Shinsou had been so excited to get moving. Mic tripped over air when he saw and He quickly activated his quirk so nobody's eardrums burst at the laughter he let out. Because Kaminari was dressed as Present Mic. 


	2. DabiHawks prompt ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shoto tells Dabi and Hawks love story but he gets a few details wrong.

It’s something Shouto and Izuku both like to do. Go and visit schools and talk to aspiring heros. They frequently end up visiting the same schools with how closely they are ranked to each other, most of the time they ask each other out to a meal afterwards as well.They’ve grown surprisingly close, especially for two people who frequently switch places as the #1 hero. Not that either of them care about rankings, they just don’t have it in them to be competitive over it. Instead focusing on uplifting and supporting each other. 

They’ve just introduced themselves to the class and explained using the kid friendliest terms they can, what it is that ranked Hero’s do. Now it’s time for questions and before he even speaks Izuku can guess that the child with the talons on his fingers and a pair of dark muddy red wings on his back is going to ask about if they know Takoyami. If Darkshadow is as scary as she seems to be when attacking villains. There is another kid hovering more on the outside of the group of kids that also seems to have a question. 

‘Quirkless and angry. Not a big fan of heroes. Don’t worry about him.’ the teacher on duty had warned them when they walked in today. Izuku was expecting him to pipe up at some point as well. He was fairly open now about how he had grown up as quirkless and the discrimination people without ‘the right quirk’ could face. 

“Did Hawks really have an anthropomorphic quirk?” The kid with bird features piped up quietly and asked. The teacher jerks upright from where they have been grading papers at their desk. Obviously not having expected them to bring up the dead Hero. Not with the way his name had been dragged through the mud for years. It was only a couple months ago that Takoyami had finally managed to clear his mentor's name. Muttering that he didn’t give a damn how Keigo felt about it, Takoyami wanted it cleared. He frequently brought up the fact that his mentor’s spirit hung around, although he wasn’t watching over Tako and darkshadow, Keigo only visiting occasionally rather than following him around. Showing up to mess with his apartment or office but that's it. 

“Yes he did. He had a Raptor quirk he hid for many years as a top hero.” Izuku waved the teacher off. He had no problem answering the questions. He knew enough through Takoyami anyways. 

_“Well shit. Look at that Dabi. I preferred the term mutant but hey, at least people can know now.” Keigo spoke to his spirit companion. There was no more shame attached to his quirk anymore._

“I didn’t personally know him but my friend Takoyami studied underneath him as a student. From what he told me Hawks was very proud of his quirk and loved flying more than anything else.” The only thing Hawks liked more was his job as a Hero. Having died in the line of duty and lived every moment as a Hero. 

_“I’m glad this kid at least knows that one of us made it to the top. Even if i was hiding it the entire time. Wonder if i had shown people if i still would have been as popular.” he murmured out loud. Dabi seemed to be doing his best to ignore him today, that was okay. Sometimes Dabi was just like that. “Mutant and proud.” he chuckled at the old movie line._

_“You hated your quirk. Hated your talons and your feet. Don’t bullshit the guy who walked in on you cutting them off more than once.” Dabi scowled at him. Hawks rarely left his side. He didn’t shoo him away anymore either, talking to Keigo was better than talking to no one. Keigo smirked and shrugged at him, unbothered by his rude behavior or on calling Keigo out on the lie._

“Takoyami is always willing to answer questions or emails about him.” He smiled gently at the kid who was staring at him like he’d handed her the world. 

“Forget the pigeon Nami. He was a traitor no matter what way you look at it.” The student they had been ‘warned’ about spoke up finally. “Todoroki, were you really related to the Villain Dabi?” his narrowed eye’s bore into Shouto in a challenge. Daring him to deny something he already knew was true. It’s not like Shouto hid his relationship to his older brother, no matter what Dabi had done in his life. 

_“What the fuck kid! You don’t just ask someone that for fucks sake.” Dabi choked on air he didn’t need to breathe. A reaction he still had to shocking information._

_“He was right about the traitor bit though.” Keigo patted Dabi on the back._

_“We were both doing our job. Get the fuck over it. Also told you i wasn’t the only one to call you a pigeon.” He drawled and patted Keigo’s hand away from him._

_“I was a Traitor to both, although they don’t know that. I betrayed the hero’s by fucking you and i betrayed you by doing my job.” He shrugged, his name belonged in the mud no matter what his student had to say about it. No one had been right in those years, not Keigo, not the commision and not Shigaraki. There had been a few months though where he had genuinely wanted to join the Villains, not that anyone else ever needed to know that._

“I’m so so sorry.” The teacher hopped up, walking towards her problematic student. Probably to set him outside class if Izuku was guessing, it reminded him a bit of Kacchan. Kacchan had gotten in trouble a lot as kids for speaking his mind, still did. Izuku made sure to send Katsuki’s press team gift baskets every year for the hard work they did for him. 

“It’s no problem I assure you.” Shouto shook his head when she went to grab the student to lead him out of class. “He can stay, it’s just a question after all. Yes Dabi was my older brother. I didn’t know until shortly after his final battle with Hawks but yes I’m related to a Villain. He was a vanguard in the organization of the League of Villains and Shigaraki’s best friend.” 

_“You don’t have to do that Sho.I don’t care what people think of me. Confirming your relation to a Villain every time you're asked cannot be good for your career.” Dabi groaned out and put his face in his hands._

_“I don’t think he really cares, gotta admire that.” Keigo floated himself so he was lounging midair, arms folded behind his head and legs loosely crossed. Picture of relaxation, Dabi still had no idea why Keigo hadn’t moved on already. Takoyami was a hero and Keigo rarely visited him, confident he was fine. Rumi got visited when he checked on Fuyumi but not often enough for her to be what was keeping Keigo in the land of the living as a spirit with him._

“We don’t really need to talk about that group or about shimura tenko.” The teacher in charge insisted but sat down when Shouto refused to back down. 

_“Shut the fuck up you bitch.” Dabi hissed and the room temperature would have risen slightly if Shouto hadn’t cooled it in his own anger._

_“Rude.” Keigo glared and the papers on her desk ruffled slightly._

No one seemed to notice the ghostly activity happening in the classroom. 

“He prefers to be called Shigaraki, with no family last name. My brother also preferred to be remembered as Dabi. I respect both those decisions regardless of their life choices.” He spoke quietly, he always did, but his point was made and the teacher sighed before turning back to her paper grading. 

_“I love your brother. Seriously, fantastic kid.” Keigo relaxed again. This time sitting cross legged and letting himself float in random directions._

_“She has a point about not talking about us. We did our part, I’m surprised the kid wants to know about me at all.” Dabi reached out and flipped Keigo rightside up before bringing him down to sit next to him._

“You all are welcome to ask _any_ questions you have. We will do our best to answer them, and if either of us don’t know we might know someone who does or someone we can send you to for more information.” Izuku sat down cross legged on the floor. The chair was making him feel like he was separated from the kids anyways. “I know a lot about previous hero’s. I used to keep a notebook before I got my quirk and study them in hope of one day being able to do what they did.” 

_“Thats Creepy.” Dabi snarked at him, but it wasn’t as harsh as it had once been._

_“Understandable though. Can’t believe greenbean was quirkless for so long, He makes a great Hero.”_

“I’ve seen it. He kept doing it all the way up until he became a pro and didn’t have the time to anymore. Including one on my father.” Shouto sat down beside him, amused and bumped shoulders with him. “We had great fun burning that notebook actually.” he gave a small smirk. The teacher narrowed her eyes at the action and Shouto got the air to him, his face never changed but Izuku just _knew_ he was going to get them both in trouble. 

_Dabi narrowed his eyes at the friendly action. “Great job burning the crap but I think that’s close enough you two.”_

_“Oh my god Dabi, you are not doing this today.” Keigo grumbled._

_“You’re free to leave, go fix whatever is keeping you here you dumb fucking pigeon and stop following me around.”_

Well, Aizawa sensei called their class his problem children for a reason, he thought as he readied himself to be used as a prop for whatever mischief Shouto had in mind. Just because they were pro-heroes and adults now didn’t mean they had to stop having fun. 

“Would you all like to hear a story actually? It has to deal with both Hawks and Dabi.” He smirked wide and Izuku felt a shiver go down his spine. Whatever this was it was going to be good. 

_“Sho, Sho what the hell are you doing. I don't like the sound of that.” Dabi had a faint note of panic in his voice._

_“Yeahhhh, me neither. We don’t really have any good stories, Dabs.” Keigo commented. He took his gloves off and let them disappear, picking at his talons._

“Are you going to tell us about their final fight? I heard that a lot of top hero’s today had been there.” A kid closer to the front piped up as the quirkless student carefully moved closer to the rest of his classmates and both pro’s. 

_“I can’t do this.” Keigo suddenly announced and ‘stood’ up._

_“I’ll see you later then I guess. Don’t get what the big deal is, we fucking fought all the time dumbass.” Dabi waved him off._

“Eventually, their lives weren’t all fighting you know. They were people too, Dabi and Hawks actually met several times before their final battle.” 

_“Wait, what? Dabi whats he talking about?” Keigo hovered, literally as he tried to decide whether to go check on his intern or stay here._

_“Fuck if i know, Kid makes shit up all the goddam time.”_

“Because Hawks was a spy right?” the kid who had asked about Dabi before questioned while glancing at his teacher nervously. 

“He was a spy for the Hero’s! Fumikage got his name cleared officially months ago Ryoko!!” The bird quirk kid snapped at her classmate, wings raised and bristling. 

_“I do not get her fucking deal with that.” Keigo threw his hands up helplessly._

_“Kei, she cares because everyone thought you betrayed the Heroes for Years.” Dabi grabbed one of his hands, careful of his talons even though they couldn’t cut him anymore. Habit he guessed._

_“I did. It dosen’t fucking matter for fucks sake. I betrayed the Heroes and then I betrayed the Villains and then I betrayed you and then I died. I was a liar and a traitor to everyone the whole time, asshole.” Keigo’s wings fluttered in agitation. He hated when people tried to make him sound better than he’s been._

_“Sit down you dumb bird, you did the right thing and thats what matters to them.” He stared at the wings, wanting to brush his fingers through them and straighten them out._

“You're right, he was a spy for the Hero’s. Dabi however, was also a spy. But for the League of Villains.” Shouto smirked when he saw both kids' heads whip around and stare at him. Ryoko got up and moved to the front of his class that was huddled on the floor in front of the two Heroes. His classmates made space easily but didn’t move any closer to him once he sat down, continuing to give him space. 

“What, do you know,” Ryoko growled frustrated with not being able to figure out how to ask his question. 

“He did it all for his family right? You’re family, because of enji and how he had treated you?” Nami asked. Ryoko stared at her shocked but she didn’t glance at him. Staring straight at Shouto instead. 

_“Did you?” Keigo asked him curiously. Dabi shrugged lightly in response and shushed him. Wanting to focus on the present, he had but he’s also done it for himself._

“I don’t know why Dabi did what he did. I never got the chance to ask him. I’ve thought for a long time though that was part of it. Dabi ran away when I was very young and I don’t have very many memories of him. I can tell you that he was very protective of us, and didn’t like Heroes. Didn’t trust any of them but two.” Shouto shrugged, his face casually kind for the kids but his shoulders tensed slightly. Izuku held his hand out for Shouto to latch onto. Talking about Dabi was hard for him, his family in general was harder. He still had questions for Dabi, and probably would since he always declined Takoyami’s offer to interpret or ask Dabi’s spirit for him. 

_“Fuck Heroes. I didn’t fucking trust any of them.” Dabi muttered._

_“Trusted me, at least enough to fuck.” Keigo commented and laughed when Dabi tried to smack him._

_“Wanted to get some before I kicked the bucket, that's all.”_

“He trusted a Hero? After everything he went through?” Ryoko found his voice again but sounded betrayed. For whatever reason it seemed like he admired who Dabi had been, and while Izuku hated what he had done to his class. Hated what Dabi had done to Katsuki and Hated that he had hurt so many people, he could still understand why. 

“He trusted two Heroes. He trusted my teacher, Aizawa Shouta. Who you all know as Eraserhead. Aizawa was an underground Hero, who he trusted after he attacked my class in my first year of heroics schooling. Aizawa wasted no time defending us and put us as his first priority. That had been enough for Dabi to send him an envelope of evidence against our father before his final fight with Hawks.” Shouto squeezed Izuku’s hand hard and Izuku ignored the feeling of his bones creaking in protest. 

Although he didn’t constantly break his fingers or any other bones when he fought now he would always have damage in his hands. The pain wasn’t more than breaking them though so he let Shouto grip as tightly as he needed to, just lightly squeezing back to offer him comfort. 

_“I did not trust this pigeon. Aizawa was just the obvious choice, his husband has a fucking radio show and he was willing to do what it took thats it.” Dabi snarked and poked at Shouto who didn’t even notice. “Stop fucking death gripping that green idiots hand Sho.”_

_“It’s alright Dabi. Izuku isn’t that bad and they can hold hands if they want.” Keigo rolled his eyes at the overprotective behavior._

“We want to remind you guys that you can _always_ find a Hero or an adult to talk to if you need help. Even against a top Hero like enji had been. It took time but enji was cleared of his title post mortem and had all his arrests re-examined. Somebody will believe you.” Izuku spoke up, making sure his voice carried the confidence he felt in his friends and fellow pro’s. Dabi hadn’t had options, his class was doing their best to change that for future generations. Setting up shelters, public emails and numbers, questioning police and public hero commision members. It wasn’t enough but it was a start. 

“You said two, who was the other Hero?” Another kid piped up, the class was hanging on every word and the teacher in charge was getting a little agitated, sensing that something was going on and it wasn’t something she was going to like. 

“The other Hero was someone who had infiltrated his organization, a group he was close to and thought of as a second family. One he had found after years of being homeless and on his own, I’m happy he found that. I’m glad that he wasn’t alone, even if the people he found were Villains.” 

_“They didn’t replace you guys, I just, I needed to,” Dabi whispered. Keigo lightly smacked his shoulder._

_“Didn’t you hear? He’s glad you found people. I don’t think he felt replaced.” he waved his hand in the direction of Shouto._

“He trusted Hawks? But wasn’t Hawks sent to spy on them?” Nami asked, wringing her hands as she did. “ Did Dabi know Hawks was like me? Did he trust him anyways?” 

“He did.” Izuku spoke up, giving Shouto a chance to brace himself for the next parts. This wasn’t his story, wasn’t Shouto’s either but he didn’t know enough to know how to tell it the way Shouto needed it to be told. “Hawks hid his full quirk from the media at the insistence of the press, because of society as a whole at the time, but Dabi did know and he did trust him despite everything telling him not too.” 

_“ Again I did not trust Hawks.” Dabi insisted despite knowing neither of them could hear him._

“Why did he trust Hawks then?” Ryoko spoke up, him and Nami seemed to be close, asking questions for each other when they were too shy to. 

“Because they were dating. Hawks and Dabi were actually in love.” He smirked when the teacher in charge squeaked in outrage. Izuku merely smiled at her and she backed down. Reminded that these were two top Pro-Heroes and that she was not allowed to really stop them from telling a harmless story or humanizing Dabi. 

_“Oh my god, Shouto! No! Stop!” Dabi buried his face in his hands. What the hell was Shouto thinking?_

_“What we weren’t in love?” keigo cackled loudly._

_“We weren’t dating bastard.” Dabi hissed at him in response._

“Hawks had appeared one night when he was recruiting new members, back when the League was a bunch of mistreated adults and not the staggering numbers they grew to later. He approached Dabi and convinced him that he wanted to join.” Shouto started gesturing with his hands as he spoke, entering true story teller mode. 

_“ That’s actually correct.” Keigo had a shit eating grin on his face, he was now having the time of his life as Dabi’s face grew more and more red. It was rivaling his hair at this point. Undyed in death._

_“Yeah but I tried to set you on fire and you tried to skewer me.”_

“Him and Dabi met up several times over the next few months, at first trying to spy on each other and then later as dates. Hawks insisted on paying for them and bringing Dabi food whenever they met up. Their meeting moved from alleyways to the beach and Hawks own personal apartment.” Shouto smiled at them. “ They were actually very in love, despite being on opposing sides. Dabi told Keigo who he had been before he ran away and Keigo ended up slipping up and telling him his name as well. Keigo even trusted Dabi enough to show him the parts of his quirk he had to hide from the rest of the world.” 

_“ we did not go on dates. I cannot even begin to find where to start with this! You had no fucking idea who I was, neither of cared when we were balls deep in each other. I saw your apartment only after I broke in and only knew about your quirk because of that. You were clipping your fucking talons down and there was blood all over the fucking bathroom. Kinda hard to miss. On top of walking in one night to see you chowing down on ground beef like it was something to hide.” Dabi complained, tearing apart the scenario Shouto was building._

_“This is much better, I like this.” Keigo put his chin on his hand, still smiling._

“Wait, like what. What do you mean?” Nami questioned Shouto. 

“Well, Keigo ate raw meat, like my friend Fumikage. He also had talons he hid underneath his gloves.” Shouto rambled off the stuff he remembered from Takoyami speaking with them about his internship and his mentor. “Dabi had a soft spot for kids, He was the one that tipped Hawks off about a group of yakuza holding a kid hostage. Helping the Heroes and trusting Hawks to do the right thing.” 

“Dabi and Hawks were the reason Throwback got rescued?” Another kid asked excitedly, talking about Eri who had just recently gone through her first sports feastival. 

_“ lies all lies, i had no idea she was there.” Dabi continued to freak out beside Keigo._

_“I mean, you did have a soft spot for kids. And if we had known we would have done something.” Keigo commented, shrugging._

“Yes. They were, on top of Izuku here and Mirio participating. Someone had to speak up and let them know first.” Izuku blushed when the rescue with Mirio was brought up. He had broken so many bones back then and if Eri hadn’t been there he wouldn’t have made it out of that fight. 

“Let’s go back to Hawks and Dabi please.” Izuku muttered. 

“Eventually the fight against enji, my father, came along. Dabi had told Keigo his old name but not what his family name was. No one knew until after that fight. Dabi took down enji, all by himself and got severely injured.” Shouto thankfully switched back to his story. “Hawks found him after the fight and because he loved him he took him home and patched him up. Hawks had greatly admired my father and had no idea what was going on but he prioritized his hurt boyfriend and took him home to heal and rest. He kept 24/7 watch over him for weeks until Dabi was strong enough to go back to the League.” 

_“Hey if we meet next life can I play nurse to you again? That actually sounds nice.”_

_“Shut up, act like you would do that. We had sex a couple times and that’s it. You wouldn't have gotten the time away from the commision anyways.”_

_Keigo lets the rebuke go, not bring up that wasn’t what he had been asking anyways. He hadn’t gotten the chance to check on Dabi, he’s been whisked away by League members and Keigo had stayed up all night staring at a contact phone and hoping it would light up with an unknown number._

“If Dabi loved Hawks so much, why did he go back to the League?” Nami frowned, she was probably realizing that most of Shouto’s story was fake. 

_“He had things to do kiddo, and i wouldn’t have kept him from that.” Keigo whispered. Dabi whipped his head around to stare at him but Keigo refused to meet his eyes._

“Dabi loved Hawks but the League was so important to him that he wouldn’t leave them without saying goodbye. Hawks too had people important to him on the Hero side. He had a best friend and a student he was trying to look after. So while they loved each other they had to compromise where they could.” Shouto had to pause for a second to think about that one. He had no idea if that’s really why Dabi had stuck with the League after enji’s death. 

“Eventually they couldn’t stay away from each other anymore and the fighting between the Villain fighting for change and the Heros fighting to protect society came to a head. There was a big showdown. Hawks and Dabi faced off against each other and fought viciously. Or so it would look to everyone else. In actuality they were putting on a show to fool everyone.” Shouto smiled softly. Rewriting history in his head as he told this story. The teacher that was supposed to be in charge was furious at this point but her hands were tied. She wasn’t allowed to step in and say anything. “They faked their final fight and when the dust settled no one could find them.” 

“Wait, he lived? And he’s somewhere with Hawks now?” Ryoko asked in shock. A small bit of hope creeping into his voice and expression. 

_“We’re fucking dead. We fought to the death and died in that fight.” Dabi flopped over so he was laying flat on the floor, exasperated. Well he had died in that fight. Hawks had shown up a few weeks later._

_“Wait, Kei, did you die in our fight?” He poked at a ghostly wing and it smacked his hand at Keigo's request._

_“Sure.” he muttered. He really didn’t want to talk about how he had died. “They got that i’m somewhere with you right at least.”_

_“Why won’t you tell me how you died? What’s the big secret, you’re so carefree about being dead so why won’t you tell me?” Dabi ran his hand over the wing, the feathers were just as soft as he remembered._

_“It’s private, don’t worry about it Dabs.” Keigo muttered while leaning into Dabi’s preening._

“He did. Him and Hawks are now living retired from fighting on a remote island. Hawks flew them away after the fight and they’ve been laying low happily together.” Shouto finished the story up. “so you see Heroes and Villains are people too, they can even get along and fall in love.” 

_“Seriously love your brother, can you imagine us living on an island somewhere in domestic bliss?” he snickered and laid down half on top of Dabi who hadn’t bothered to get back up after dramatically laying down. “Wish I’d had time to get to know him better.”_

“Wait did they get married?” A kid asked as they all filed back to their seats and Izuku and Shouto stood up, preparing to leave. 

“Yes they did. They had a smaller wedding because they were still hiding of course but they broke Shigaraki out of prison and Hawks got Fumikage and Miruko over as well. Everyone was very happy for them and the wedding was in blue and gold colors. I’d never seen either one of them happier.” He brushed his clothes off and when he looked up he was smiling at the class. “I’m sorry but I believe our time is up today.” 

_“Congratulations, We apparently were just married by him. So he’s your brother now too.” Dabi gently shoved Keigo off him._

_“Next life I’ll romance you properly and we can meet the family before death yeah?” Keigo snickered and sat up. “I’ll get down on one knee in a fancy restaurant and everything. I- i did love you. You know?”_

_“Ugh. Whatever you dumb pigeon. I love you too. It sucks that we're confessing as ghosts but whatever. I was just upset that he got so much shit wrong. Imagine me dealing with my scars and sand. Stupid shit gets everywhere.” Dabi trailed after Shouto and Izuku._

They exited the class room and Izuku reminded the teacher that she wasn’t to discriminate against quirks or lack of quirks in her classroom. He promised the students they would come back and joined Shouto outside, pulling his attention away from the sky he had been staring at. 

“Are you okay? I know you have a hard time talking about it.” Izuku stuck his hands in his coat pockets awkwardly. 

“I’m alright, It gets easier the more I do it. Could be worse,” He smirked at Izuku. “Could be asked if I was related to enji all the time, I’d rather talk about Dabi honestly” He snickered. 

“Lunch and Drinks are on me this time.” Izuku laughed, pulling Shouto along after him and down the street to a bar they both enjoyed. The heavy air Shouto had around him dispersed finally. Dabi and Keigo silently following them, unseen and unheard but still there. 


	3. Genten centric- found family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genten has a nightmare and Dabi has big brother energy

Geten shoves their suddenly too heavy blankets off and swipes their phone off the nightstand. Flicking the phone’s flashlight on they sweep it across their room, lighting up all the night darkened corners and revealing them empty. They don’t even know what they are checking for but the panic stays as they jam their icy feet into warm boots and jerk their heavy parka on. 

Genten moves as quietly down the hallway to the main room as they can. They are not sure who might still be awake, Shuichi and Shigaraki in particular never seem to sleep. Dabi seems to walk in and out of the base at any time the bastard damn pleases. Still they hurry along the dark hallway as quiet as they can. They don’t want to get caught sneaking around the base at night or wake anyone up. 

The living room has some muted game sounds coming from the large tv as well as soft flickering light. They’re still breathing a little fast and their breath is coming out in visible puffs of cold air. Combined with the knocked back hood of their parka showing off sleep mussed hair and unlaced boots barely staying on Genten knows they must look as panicked and scared as they still feel. They were standing right in full view of everyone, not having stopped until they entered the room and could see people.  
  
“Genten?” Dabi softly questions from the sofa where he has a couple blankets slung over him. It's odd and Genten wonders why the person always overheating has blankets. Until Shigaraki passes him with a mug of coffee and Dabi throws one of them off himself at his leader. Shigaraki barely pauses in getting back to the game with Shuichi, throwing the blanket around his shoulder as he walks. 

Dabi’s half lounging against the sofa’s armrest and Shuichi is sitting on the floor curled up in blankets. Toga is sleeping curled up on the opposite side of the sofa, covered in her own Dabi warmed blanket. They spot Kuroguri back in an armchair, a dark gaping mist in grey sweats, a barely audible snore coming from him. 

“I’m fine I just-” suddenly they feel very awkward. What exactly were they supposed to say now? That they had a nightmare and needed to make sure everyone was alright? They just needed to check on these people they were still getting to know? What was Genten even scared of, they couldn’t remember what had been so terrifying. 

Shigaraki glanced over at them, noticing their shivering form. He frowned,tapping his mug into Shuichi’s shoulder who absent mindedly took it, setting it down carefully on the floor as Shigaraki whirled around back into the kitchen. 

“Get over here you dumbass popsicle, I’m overheating warming blankets for the rest of these morons anyways.” Dabi lifts the blankets hung over him in invitation. Genten hesitating for a moment before they mentally say fuck it. Curling close to Dabi’s warmth and burrowing their face into his shoulder. Blankets get tucked around them and they feel themselves finally start calming down. 

“Want to talk about it?” Shuichi speaks in a low tone without looking away from his game. “A lot of us have nightmares, talking might help.” 

“I don’t remember it.” Genten focuses on calming their heart rate down and regaining control of their quirk. They’re already freezing cold, Dabi’s warmth being more than welcome as they try and stop shivering. 

“One of those times where you wake up panicking and don’t remember why?” Dabi questions softly as Shigaraki comes back with another mug. Full of something with whip cream on the top. At first Genten assumes it's for Dabi. But he skips Dabi and taps Genten on the shoulder with it instead. Dabi takes it and gently shoves at their shoulder to signal them to sit up. 

“It’s stupid.” They mutter and grab the mug, hot chocolate because evidently the big boss thinks of them as a child now. “I’m not a kid, I don’t need you guys to hover over me.” 

Shigaraki snorts loudly but doesn't point out how young Genten is or that they're drinking hot chocolate after a nightmare while curled up against one of their older teammates. 

“You really came out here to check on us after a nightmare and still have the guts to act like your above everyone?” Dabi snorts out, giving a small smirk when Genten leans back against him. “Awfully high and mighty for a brat using me as a heater. How old are you even anyways, like 16?” 

“I’m 19, thanks. I had no intention of staying longer than necessary to make sure the mansion was secure.” They spat out, embarrassed at the situation. They handed Dabi the empty mug and lay back against him fully as they finally stopped shivering. The longer they stay under the blankets the sleepier they feel, the warmth and heartbeat causing the last of their panic to settle faster than normal. 

“Someone is always awake, Genten. If this isn’t an abnormal occurrence you can always come out and join us you know.” Shuicchi speaks up again. HIs voice level and not a trace of judgement Gentan can find in it. Still the idea of the League thinking they need to be coddled has them bristling. 

“I already said I’m not a child. I’m cooling this burn piece of bacon down.” They defend themselves already half back to sleep. Ignoring the chuckles or snorts from the three older members. Dabi’s surprisingly comfortable to lay on and that’s more important to them at the moment. 

“You’re a brat is what you are. Go the fuck to sleep gremlin.” He readjusts the blankets a little and soon Genten’s breath even out. They are woken up the next morning with Toga jumping on Dabi and themselves. Screaming about how they are finally settling in and going team bonding nights. Dabi starts cussing her out and complaining about how sleeping on the couch fucked up his joints. It’s not that bad of a way to wake up after having had a nightmare they decide, surrounded by people they know instead of laying awake in their room until they can’t stay awake any longer. They should do this again next time they decide 


	4. Shigaraki & Dabi- prompt costumes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shigaraki struggles to come up with a vigilante costume idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really like the idea of shigaraki being a vigilante. not in the sense of being someone who had wanted to be a hero or anything but as someone very morally grey. He can't stand Hero society still but when he thinks it through realizes that being a villain creates more children like him. i thought of him being a civilain and threw that idea right out the window, He wouldnt be able to not take action in some way. Slight Kuroguri spoilers hinted at.

Shigaraki had finally decided what he wanted to do. With Sensei gone and half the League of Villains going for rehabilitation he had floundered for a while, unsure that he could do anything on his own. Sensei had planned every move out for him and the LoV had followed his lead when he had still been lost. He had lost sight of what exactly he wanted to change about society. What he hated, What led him to AFO in the first place, Why he had been so upset at Heroes doing their jobs. 

He still hated Heroes, somewhat, hated the security that they created. The helplessness they created. It was one and the same. A passerby to ignore a household full of yelling and a teacher to ignore bruises was the same thing as a Villain scooping a crying child up off the street. Civilians walking by the same child again and again refusing to help him, refusing to catch the reaching hand, was the same thing as a super Villain raising a kid into a successor. 

When Kuroguri had come back to him, telling him he used to be one of those Hero hopefuls he hated so much, had angered him and confused him. Kuroguri staying by his side as he screamed and cried, calling him a betrayer had confused him more. Eventually Shigaraki had figured it out, Kuroguri stayed with him because Shigaraki needed him still. Plain and simple but still such a difficult concept for him to grasp. 

Eventually he had figured it out, Kuroguri was trying to be what he’d needed as a child. Kuroguri was the help coming for him long after he had convinced himself there was no help for people like him. It had taken a lot of work and a lot of time but Shigaraki knew now what he wanted to do outside of destroying the world. 

Destroying the world, Hero society, wouldn’t ever fix anything but create more people like him. Keeping the Heroes as they were just created more people who fell through the gaps. He didn’t want there to be any more children waiting for Hero’s to arrive while hundreds of people walked by. He could never be a Hero, didn’t want to be one, but he didn’t think he could continue being a Villain out to destroy the world either. 

That’s how he ended up here, staring at a piece of paper on the table, several more in balls thrown on the floor. Vigilante was the most obvious choice for him. He had considered being a civilian but the thought of doing nothing didn’t sit right with him either. 

He needed a costume to be a vigilante. It was so annoying, he didn’t want anything flashy but wanted something recognizable enough that if he was trying to rescue someone they wouldn't panic. It also had to run the thin line of intimidating opponents but not victims. Scowling he threw the current costume idea, sweats but with a cape, onto the floor. Toga had it easy these days, keeping her old Villain support gear and wearing it over everyday outfits as she trained to take over Girians business. 

“Still struggling with costumes? You don’t need one you know.” Kuroguri gently reminded warping away the crumpled ideas to the trash can without a thought, setting a mug of tea in front of Shigaraki at the same time. 

“I want one though. I know that generally the purpose is to make it harder to pick out what’s decorative and what’s support gear. I don’t have any of that yet but the collapsible staff but I want something that's recognizable so people know it’s safe.” He scowled and started over, drawing himself and adding his weapon off to the side. 

“You could always go back to wearing hands everywhere you can fit them.” Dabi snarked from where he had been quietly leaning against the table. Kuroguri gave a small snort at the comment. His personality having changed since he regained his memories. 

“Keep it up and you can go live with your boyfriend you burnt piece of shit, you're over there all the time anyways just get married already. I want to be the best man.” Shigaraki returned the quip and smirked at Dabi’s subsequent embarrassment. 

“Okay, let’s start with just a list Tenko, What do you need?” Kuroguri tapped his pad of paper redirecting his attention back to his task. 

“Moisturizer.” Dabi could barely get the word out through his own laughter, calming down at Shigaraki’s blank stare and joining him at the table. He stole the writing utensils from Shigaraki as he sat down. “Alright, I’ll help since you suck at this so much. First thing, you need a sweater. You get cold easily and are going to be out at night in all sorts of weather. Next you need either a bunch of pockets, a utility belt or a backpack.” He scribbled down items as he spoke. 

“It seems like you’ve both got this handled for now.” Kuroguri stood up, a smile making his glowing eyes turn up into happy crescents. “I’ll come back and check later, I have to get going in order to make it to coffee with Aizawa-kun again today.” 

“How do you know so much about this? I assumed you never wanted to be a Hero.” Shigaraki lazily waved at Kuroguri as he left, confident that Kuroguri would keep his word and be back after catching up with his friends. 

“I mean, I did for a short while. Just to spite the old man and because I thought it would free my mom if I could do it.” He kept jotting things down onto Shigaraki’s paper as he spoke. Avoiding looking at him when speaking, he always had been more open when Shigaraki hadn’t demanded eye contact. “I have 3 younger siblings though remember? They all wanted to be Hero’s and they all wanted my help designing costumes at one point. You’ve never seen it but Shouto’s prototype costume was a joke. When he was a baby, me and Natsou were designing fake costumes for him, when we came up with one that completely covered the side he inherited from the bastard.” 

“That was your guy’s idea? Honestly I was torn between amused and confused with that.” He looked at the paper, reading what he could from upside down. Ice packs and Heat packs, bandages, lotion was actually on the list but he let it slide when he saw the footnote attached. In case someone got stuck in a small space. Zip Ties and Quirkcuffs, a knife which he raised an eyebrow at and Dabi stubbornly underlined. “Makes a lot more sense now though.” 

Dabi shrugged before he started drawing a sweater and pants onto Shigaraki’s character. Labeling each piece with a tiny description. Hooded sweatshirt with zip pockets and cat ear hood. Cargo pants that were snugger fitting so they weren’t falling as he was running. A backpack decorated with more cat ears and a short tail. 

“Any sort of symbol wou want? I’ve just kinda added the cat ears because most children will go straight for them and rub at them even when they are fake.” Dabi paused and looked over at Shigaraki. 

“I can’t believe you’ve come up with a decent design in a few minutes when I’ve been struggling for hours to come up with absolutely anything.” Shigaraki stated incredulously as he stared at the neatly filled out sheet of paper. “How come you didn’t help sooner?” 

“You didn’t ask. Plus I just wasn’t sure what you were after, Different people want their costumes to do different things.” He kinda shrugged it off. He would have helped had Shigaraki thought to ask the person he knew had been raised in all this crap. “Symbol? Anything will be fine Shig. It just has to be recognizable and it should probably be easily made considering that you can’t outsource this to a company.” 

“A red cross? Or that symbol with the snakes around the staff?” He hesitantly suggested. 

“We don’t want people thinking you're like, medical or something.” Dabi pointed out and started tapping the pencil in thought. 

“How about a red H on a silver background? Like from one of those online games you play. They’re pretty recognizable while still being associated with primarily gaming. Plus the silver on it would reflect any light making it easily visible.” He scribbled on the paper before turning it to Shigaraki. “Something like this maybe?” 

Honestly Shigaraki thought it looked fine, it was finally something he could see himself wearing and while it wasn’t intimidating like he had wanted it was recognizable. Recognizable and kid friendly were all he truly needed to start out with. 

“Who knew you had talent as a designer?” Shigaraki stole his notepad back. Taking a photo of the page and sending it off to Kuroguri with a text declaring it a prototype. 

“Just because your useless ass was stuck didn’t mean everyone else would have issues with it.” Dabi smirked as he stood up and stretched. “Thanks for letting me help, you really needed it.” 

“You're a burnt piece of shit and I hope the pigeon abducts your smug ass soon.” Shigaraki commented as he kicked out at Dabi’s legs half heartedly. Just wait until Dabi needed help with something, Shigaraki would tease him the whole time. 


	5. leaves- gen foodfantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so i play this game called food fantasy and idk, the characters are just cute. also gingerbread would not heastite to stab just like toga. sorry it's shorter than my bnha works

Red Wine smirked as Gingerbread cackled, dragging Steak and him along the path. Crisp cool air smelling of fall and the restaurant gearing up for caramel apple and pumpkin spice season. They passed a large pile of leaves and Steak yanked himself to a stop. 

“That’s it you freaking gremlin.” He growled out with his lip curled. He then scooped Gingerbread up, forcing her to drop her sword and shield in shock as he tossed her into the pile of leaves. 

“Oh, I'm rather surprised you could pick her up Steak.” Red wine had no sooner let Steak’s name pass his lips before he was suddenly face to face with the demonic appearing man. “Hey, wait this coat-” His complaint of his clothes got cut off as he was chucked into the same pile of leaves Gingerbread was in. 

He scrambled to his feat and laughed as Gingerbread shot out with her arms full of leaves. She chased Steak around until she caught up to him, leaping up onto his back and dumping her handfuls all over his hair and horns. 

“Get his ass Gingerbread!” He cheered her on as he followed, shoving them both into another nearby pile of leaves when he caught up to them. 

Looks like the restaurant would have to wait on the supplies they had been sent out for. 


	6. warmdrinks- preslash erasermic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i like the idea od mic and aizawa being married but think it would be so much funnier if they were just falling in love in canon timeline

There is a cat cafe not far from the school where Aizawa sometimes goes to get his work done. Not often because despite what everyone seems to think being a Underground Hero and Teacher takes up quite a bit of time. On weekends if he has a later patrol is pretty much the only time he ends up sitting down with a meowchiato and a folder full of homework to grade. The cats surround him, lured to his pen making random movements in the air as he makes notes on the pages. 

Shouto is struggling to communicate with his classmates again he notes as he goes over their last group assignment he notes. He sighs as a cat curls up in his lap and half heartedly bats at the pen when he lowers it. 

Bakugo rarely listens to anyone but his smaller group, good that he can communicate with potential Heroes or Sidekicks, but he still needs to learn to let others take the lead sometimes. 

Yayoruzu wrote neat and precise answers but most of them had her deferring to others or providing support. She didn’t seem to like the limelight, she would have to learn to have enough confidence in herself though to lead on occasion. Perhaps as well as changing her Hero outfit into something less likely to grab the press’s attention and get her dragged through the mud. He hardly had to make any corrections and mentally made a note to praise her for it. She had started her group discussions even if she hadn’t put much input in herself. 

Izuku, Aizawa stared at the mess of a paper he was given. Izuku’s messy handwriting was cramped into every corner. Scratched out in some places and several commas throughout the sheet. As he tiredly stares at it he notices that some things are even numbered, to help him pick through Izuku’s loopy style of answering. He’s a good kid with potential but he thinks scenarios through so much that if he hadn’t seen Izuku in action he would have written him off as being able to ever actually get to the saving part. 

He was considering whether he wanted to skip Izuku’s work and go through it later, perhaps after a refill of some stronger coffee, when a cup was set in front of him. Glancing up he saw it was Hizashi and that he had brought Eri with him as well. 

“She behaved okay today? And thanks for the refill, I'll pay you back next time we go for karaoke.” He took a sip of the piping hot drink and smiled when it tastes right. Mic knew exactly how he took his coffee after being friends for so long. 

“Yeah, sitter said she behaved like an angel. Figured she could have some coco and come see you and the cats.” Mic eased himself down next to him and a cat came up to nudge at his fingers, begging for attention. He gave it a few quick pats before calling Eri to take over. 

“Don’t worry about the coffee, I tell you that everytime.” He waved Aizawa off as he pulled out his own papers to grade, a hot tea in front of him. 

Not a bad way to spend a fall day Aizawa thought to himself. Drinking something warm and tasty while surrounded by cats. 


	7. Shopping gen Dabi centric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An: okay so this was originally family dinner but i changed it to shopping sorry. Just nice fun shopping instead of the chaos of family dinner. (i’ll get to that one later) Also could i have had keigo buy stuff like i normally do, yes, however dabi just freaking stole it instead. This was more fun

Dabi doesn't feel the cold, not really. His body runs slightly warm and his villain coat keeps him warm on the patches of skin he can feel. Toga does her best to stay inside during the cooler months. Buried in blankets with Shuichi right beside her. Jin’s mask usually keeps him warm and the same goes for Sako. Sako also brought his own winter gear when he joined, everything stored neatly marbled in his coat pockets. Kuroguri didn’t feel cold as he was mainly mist. Shigaraki however did, when the base had been raided he’d left all his belongings. There was nothing he brought with him besides a single game in the console he had been holding and the sweats he always wore. Sako had already been shopping for them, grabbing necessities as safely and stealthy as he can. 

Shigaraki never complains about it either. He lost his Sensei that day, while Dabi knew the dude had been a creep, Shigaraki had depended on him a lot. He had lost his mentor and all his resources at the same time. He hadn’t complained or blamed the league, just had said he’d get over it. 

Which was why Dabi was here, breaking into the number 2 Hero’s apartment. Hawks wouldn’t do anything to him while he was trying to get into the league of villains anyways. The overly cocky pigeon hadn’t even locked his balcony door before taking off for work that morning. 

  
Dabi let himself in and blinked at the disarray the apartment was in. right as he walked in it smelled like old takeout and beer. Was worse than the bar honestly, and the most cleaning that got done there was Shigaraki dusting things and Kuroguri portaling large piles of trash or dust away. 

He started in Hawks' bedroom, dismissing the Hero merchandise on the walls and shelves. It was messy and cluttered with random objects all over. Stacks of still sealed puzzles, a set of golf clubs tipped over and spread across the floor, so many random high end pieces of clothing with tags still on. Dabi spared a second before he went to search the next room for cash to regret not bringing Sako or Kuroguri with him. Their quirks would have been useful to steal some of this worthless crap. 

The living room was bare except for packages littering every surface and an entertainment center. It was empty except for some dvd’s still in their packaging, carelessly thrown onto the tv stand. The whole thing was covered in dust and Dabi wrinkled his nose. It was like Hawks didn’t live here despite all the items belonging to him and a few red feathers strewn about. 

He entered the kitchen and covered his nose. Dirty cups overflowed the sinks onto the counters. Takeout spilled out of the garbage to rest on top and to rest on the hardwood floor around it. The only appliance that looked like it had ever been used was the coffee maker. It had fingerprints and blood smeared on it with scratches covering the surface. Nothing in the apartment had been like Dabi expected it to be so he put it out of his mind as best he could. 

He started rifling through drawers when he hit the jackpot. Better than the cash he had been looking for, A credit card tucked among the takeout menus. He grabbed it and felt something on the back taped to it. He turned it over and felt himself smile wide enough to start tearing staples. Hawks had actually put a post it note with his cards pincode on the back of it. 

He shut the drawer and stomped back across the apartment. Hawks didn’t seem to take lunch breaks at his apartment but he still wanted to get out of there as fast as he could. 

He stopped a few bus stops away from the base and putting on his politest voice asked where the nearest outlet store was. The kid pointed him up a few blocks and didn’t seem to notice his scars beneath his disguise at all. 

Grabbing a cart he put as many groceries as he could reasonably take on a bus in a cart. Stuff that would at least help feed the league for now. He really hadn’t expected to find a credit card, much less have a code to be able to use it. 

He went next door to a smaller general store that carried clothing and guessed Shigaraki’s size picked out plain black clothes. He wasn’t going to get anything other than the necessities since he couldn’t carry it all back. He ended up with 3 outfits for him that he was crossing his fingers fit and a black thinner coat. They hadn’t carried any thick puffy ones but paired with one of the hoodies it would have to do. He patiently waited at the checkout and tried not to draw attention to himself. He saw a winter hat as he waited his turn, it had knitted cat ears on it and he grinned as he added it to his purchases. Shigaraki would murder him for it probably but he did indeed need a hat. 

Greeting the cashier and making small talk as he swiped the card for the second time and it went through. He paused when it asked if he wanted cash, at the last store he had been rushed out by an off duty Hero walking in so he hadn’t grabbed any. Now he hit the highest amount on screen and continued making small talk with the cashier about her day as she handed it over. She never even tensed up when checking him out, staring somewhere just above his head and answering his chatter on autopilot. 

He struggled out the door with all his bags, waiting at the bus stop for a few minutes until the next one came along felt excruciating. He kept his eyes open for any sign of Hawks and breathed a small sigh of relief when the bus pulled up with no sign of him. A few stops later he exited the bus, the driver helping him bring all his bags out. The two blocks to the league from the stopp felt like 

the longest two blocks he’d ever walked. Save for when Hawks had first come to him for “recruitment”. 

“Shig, Crusty. Get your ass out here, I got shit for ya.” he yelled as he kicked open the door. 

Shigaraki lazily glanced over from the couch towards the door. He jumped up when he saw the bags. 

“What the fuck, how did you get all this?” he ran over to Dabi and shoved the door shut behind him. Dabi dropped all the clothes where they were and continued carrying the few bags left to the kitchen. 

“Are these all for me?! What the fuck crispy? Are you sick or something?” His disembodied voice carried into the kitchen. 

“Stole Hawks credit card.” Dabi let out a small laugh as he put the last grocery away. 

“ **You did what?”** Shigaraki’s voice went up at least two octaves as he screeched and paused in digging through the bags. He skidded into the room wearing the stupid hat Dabi had grabbed as a joke. Making Dabi choke on air at the sight, he hadn’t expected him to actually wear it! 


	8. prompt8- holidays. lov as family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First anniversery for the leauge. sorry i didnt go super into it.

Entering the base Dabi yelled for the Hand creep to reveal himself. He had been busy recruiting before Shigaraki called him. Demanding he make his way back immediately and hanging up without explaining himself. 

“I’m right here bacon bitch. No need to scream.” Shigarki hissed from the couch in front of the tv. He had sunk far enough into the cushions that he hadn’t been visible from the doorway. 

“I was busy jackass. This couldn’t have waited until tonight?” He smacked the controller out of Shigaraki’s hands. 

“You left this morning before we could remind you! Today is the day we officially became the League of Villains!” Twice asked coming up behind him and slinging a heavy arm across his shoulders. 

“It’s our first anniversary! You can’t skip it!” Toga trotted into the room, carrying a bowl of popcorn. 

“So what? I mean why was I called back?” Dabi felt his already thin patience wearing thinner. Magne came in almost dragging Shuichi by his arm and took up one of the couches with him. 

“They want us all to spend it together, Dabi.” She calmly explained as she relaxed into the couch. 

“I’m busy. Doing my job. You know the thing all of us should be doing. I bet Sako and Kuroguri are still doing th-” Dabi cut himself off as Kuroguri and Sako appeared and sat in the armchairs at the corners of the room. 

“It can wait a day young Dab, while we celebrate finding like minded people and coming together.” Kuroguri’s eyes turned up, showing he was smiling even with mist for a face. 

“C’mon Dabi we are watching movies, you can pick out something gorey for once.” Sako leaned his face onto his hand. 

“Look, you guys have fun. But-” Dabi felt the breath leave him in a whoosh as Shigaraki decided he was done being polite and tugged him onto the couch beside him. 

“It’s a mission, team bonding mission.” He growled and turned off his console. “Twice start deciding your movie now, your next after my movie.” 


	9. Creature au- Izuku centric. gore and horror.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku is just always so hungry at Shouto's house. He can fix that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An: hey this is usually a bit outside my normal fluff/gen/hurt&comfort wheelhouse but i had so much fun writing this! heed the tags and i hope you enjoy!
> 
> Warning this chapter for horror themes, canabilism and gore.

Izuku knows Enji is evil. Knows it from someplace in his stomach. He comes over for supper once or twice. Arrives and is courteous through the meal despite his hunger, Izuku eats the wonderful food he knows Enji could not have prepared, he always leaves starving. 

It’s only happened once before, this growing hunger in himself. His mother had walked in and he’d been stuffing himself full. He’d waited as long as he could before it had taken over, this time he discussed it with her beforehand. Inko purses her lips but nods, asking a few questions. 

“This is the first time since… since that other time right? When I walked in to find you like that Izuku?” She twists her hands in her sweater nervously. Nerves something is wrong rising up and causing it, despite her son being fine and right in front of her. 

“I haven’t been hungry like this since.” He gulps, not sure how they are discussing this so calmly. They don’t know why he gets like this, just that he does. He can either avoid going over to Shouto’s or he could do the right thing and help him. “Just , Rei is out of the hospital now so it’s gonna be soon. I’m okay with this, really.” he reassures her, patting her hand. 

“What do you need me to do?” Inko asks, steeling herself and looking her son in the eyes. He’s going to do great things. He’s a Hero, has already saved her probably. Not that anyone can ever know how. 

“Just suggest to Rei that she invites Shouto over for a couple nights next week. He’ll jump at the chance and I’ll take care of the rest.” He stands up and gives his mother a kiss goodnight before going to his room to study. He might be out of school the next couple days if the last time is anything to go by. 

* * *

Izuku stands outside the main Todoroki estate four days later. Letting the gnawing in his stomach grow and grow the longer he stays there. The last light on in the house is coming from Enji’s study, it finally turns off and he walks in as his stomach gives a loud rumble. It’s not hard to get inside, he was here a few days ago for a study session and had left a window cracked open. His clothes are black and unnoticeable. Cheap sweats he had picked up out of a chainstore. 

His eyes gleam in the light, a tad brighter than they should be, or so his mother has jokingly said before. They shine bright green as he navigates the semi familiar house with ease, he always could see well in the dark. Studying with no light in the room is commonplace, when he was younger it was analyzing and reviewing his notebooks. As well as the time with his dad, it had been night then too and his hunger had driven him to get a snack from the fridge. 

At least this time his mother won’t have to clean up his mess or anything that spills. He’d felt so bad about that last time. Here he can just do his thing and then clean up, no harm done. 

Enji jolts upright in bed when he walks in. 

“What are you doing here?” He growls out, threatening and loud. He raises a hand but nothing happens, it doesn't cause him pause for long as he throws the sheets back before freezing. Unable to move despite his bulging muscles shaking with the strain too. 

“I’m hungry, that’s all.” Izuku gives a sheepish laugh and rubs the back of his neck as he stares into Enji’s cold eyes. He looks a little afraid, but Izuku doesn't worry about it. It won’t be for long. 

“Why can’t I move, or use my quirk?” His voice shakes with strain as he tries to do something to ‘defend’ himself from Izuku. Izuku crawls up onto the bed and sits beside him, his stomach finally lets out a loud warble as he does. He feels almost like a bottomless pit, like he could just keep eating and eating and never be full until he leaves this house. He brushes it off again, not yet, this part is important he scolds himself for getting distracted. 

“Well I’m not exactly sure. There’s little to no documentation about people like me. So me and my mom have been doing our best to document my experiences.” He leans forward, elbows on knees and shoulders loose. 

“Is this a quirk? Like Shouta’s, but stronger?” Enji stares into Izuku’s eyes. The kid is babbling nonsense like usual, maybe he got hit by a quirk and is just confused. He just has to keep him talking until it wears off and he can figure out how exactly his son's friend got into his house. This has to be some sort of quirk he didn’t know the kid had. 

“Does your mother know where you are? She’s going to be worried about you.” Enji awkwardly tries to persuade him to stand down. He’d been alarmed at first when Izuku had come in, then scared when he couldn’t move or use his quirk. Now he found himself relaxing a little, it was fine. There was a time when his oldest used to be similar. He knew Izuku was a good kid and was going to be a great Hero. 

“She was the one who found me over the body the first time, so I figured I should tell her it was happening again.” Izuku swallowed several times as he spoke, saliva coating his mouth, it made his lips and throat tingle a bit. He could kiss Shouto fine, so he knew it wasn’t acid or dangerous when he wasn’t ravenous like now. 

“You should go home to- body? What body Izuku, I’ve met your mother and she wouldn’t ever harm anyone.” He scoffed at the idea.Kids these days didn’t know what was considered an appropriate halloween joke and what wasn’t. 

“Oh no, She didn’t kill him.” Izuku reassured as he leaned uncomfortably close suddenly. It had happened a few times, Izuku invading his space. Enji had always brushed it off, thinking the kid hadn’t had a proper parent figure to teach him respect. Now he caught a glimpse of too many teeth too sharp in too small of a mouth. 

“I did, what did you think happened to my dad?” Izuku’s jaw opens far far wider than anything Enji has ever seen and the horrifying teeth close, right on his arms. He can’t scream or breathe as Izuku rips the first bite off and swallows it whole. He’s going to die here. 

“Fuck, It’s so good, I’m so hungry.” Izuku wipes his mouth with the bottom of his sweater as his eyes keep boring into Enji’s. “You know, it only happens around abusers we think.” He finishes with a casual shrug before diving back in. 

“Heroes help people,that’s exactly what I’m doing.” He stops bothering to talk or wipe his mouth after that. 

* * *

Dabi creeps into the estate. His younger brother and twin sister are gone for a few days. He hadn’t wanted to do it like this but it’s such a good opportunity he can’t pass it up. He doesn't need to turn on a light, but does anyways. His flames combined with his dads and a house on fire should be enough to kill them both. 

Walking down the hallway is weird, how many times did he do this as a kid? As a preteen contemplating something he couldn’t bring himself to do yet. Now he’s an adult, ”young adult.” Kuroguri insists on calling him, and he’s ready. He’s ready for his revenge and for his peace. This monster is never going to harm anyone ever again. 

Sapphire eyes widen in shock as he walks into his father's bedroom, expecting to find him asleep. Expecting a battle, not the scene he finds. 

“ ** _Holy fucking shit. Shigraki is never going to believe this.”_** At least four staples tear themselves out of his jaw, plinking onto the hard floor and bouncing with a tiny splat into the pooled blood as he laughs. Well fuck, guess he can live a little longer. 

Blue fire engulfs the house as two shadows walk away from it. One already several streets away in black clothes that hide the blood dripping off them. Green hair matching luminous green eyes that shine in the dark. The teen lets out a loud burp and immediately apologizes to the air, covering his mouth with a sticky heavy sleeve. He’d eaten way too much despite waiting, he hadn’t even been able to finish all of Enji. Maybe about ¾ of him before he’d gotten too stuffed. 

Luckily Dabi had come along and taken care of the body. He’d been so sure he could finish it this time but well, Izuku pondered, Enji was a lot bigger than his dad had been. 

The other’s piercings shine in the light of a lit up cell phone he’s texting rapidly on. Purple burn scars stretching across his face and arms. The phone gets shoved in his pocket as fire fighters race down to the scene of the flaming Todoroki mansion, he doesn't even spare the trucks a glance as the speed past him. Arms crossed behind his head and staples missing from his face as he walks down the sidewalk. 

Not a worry to be seen on both sets of skinny shoulders as they continue on with their night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure what else to tag this so i hit it up with the ones i knew. if anyone has a suggestion for adding a tag please don't heasitate to let me know.


	10. pumpkins and LoV found family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the LoV carve pumkins.

Jin running in the door with his arms full of bags and talking about something excitedly isn’t new. What is new is the clones after him also running in with large objects in their hands. Large roundish orange objects. 

“No.” Dabi outright hissed as soon as he saw the pumpkins. “Absolutely not. I am not carving pumpkins.” 

Shigaraki looked over from the dinner table he had work spread across. He drummed his fingers before he seemed to come to a decision. 

“I can destroy them later right?” 

“Hell yeah! We can carve them and then use our quirks to destroy them! It will be fun!” He said while the clones all scattered to put pumpkins on tables. **“It's not worth the mess and effort.”**

Jin himself turned the bags in his arms out onto the other side of the table. Smaller decorative pumpkins and gourds tumbled across the table. The clones dropped their pumpkins after complaining about their sore muscles and squished back into one Jin. 

“Sako and Kuroguri are out tonight so they can’t join. But I’ll text Shuichi.” Magne looked up from the news she was watching in the other room. 

“No one has to tell me! Jin already told me earlier!” Toga ran into the room, her socked feet making her skid on the floor before using the table as a stop. She had a cloth bag she dumped out onto the table, Knives scattering everywhere. “I brought as many as I thought we could need!” 

“I’ve never carved one before.” Shuichi came down the hallway shortly after. Picking up one of the smaller pumpkins in his claws and poking it with his claws. 

Shigaraki sighed and started picking up his work on the table before it got covered in vegetable guts. 

“Hey hot stuff. You're not going anywhere. But nice try!” Magne used her quirk to stop Dabi from sneakily trying to leave the base. 

“No, Jin is right. There is going to be gunk everywhere and Toga will want to save and eat the seeds.” Dabi scowled as his body was pulled back into the room. It didn’t hurt, Magne’s quirk grabbed people not metal. She was often the only one who could actually grab him to stop him from leaving the base. 

“It’s team bonding. And mandatory now, Crispy. Sit down and just carve a pumpkin before we get to destroy it all.” pale blue hair hanging in his face he jammed on his protective gloves and gestured for Toga to hand him a knife. 

“Wait, can we save the seed? I’ve never had them before.” Toga started handing out her knives to everyone. They couldn’t discern the pattern but several times she hesitated before switching who got what knife around. 

“I can carve but I’ve never made seeds either.” Magne shrugged as she sat down. Dabi giving up and plopping himself down next to Shigaraki. 

“Fuck it, Toga is you want seeds go grab 2 large bowls.” He scowled and Shuichi set a large pumpkin directly in front of him. 

“We could make them into Hero’s and burn them.” He suggested with a large grin. 

Everyone’s eyes lit up and they grabbed a pumpkin eager to get started and show off who could make the most lifelike Hero carving. However most of them gave up when they realized they couldn’t quite carve with as much detail as it would require. Instead changing to regular faces and designs. 

Dabi supervised everyone throwing only the guts of the pumpkins into one of the bowls and after Toga had finished carving a face on hers told her to get started separating the seeds from the string bits. 

“It’s so slimy.” She laughed. 

“Yeah and that's why i didn’t want to do it. Shit will get in my staples and I’ll have to sanitize them.” He grumbled at her, Still not started on his own carving. 

Shigaraki yanked Dabi’s pumpkin away from him and stabbed into the top of it. 

“Then ask someone to help you do it.” He carefully gutted the pumpkin, scrapping the whole thing well, before jamming the top back on and rolling it back to Dabi. 

“I didn’t want to fucking carve dumbass pumkins like a kid, Handfucker.” He hissed right back at Shigaraki as he grabbed his knife and started carving into it immediately. 

Several hours later Shigaraki had cut his hands several times. Magne was deemed to be the best pumpkin carver. Shuichi discovered that he could cut the pumpkins with his claws and it would be more precise than using a knife. 

Jin had many designs done on his one pumpkin. A pole, a fireball, a knife, what he said was a hand but it was hard to tell, a gun and a replica of his mask. 

“Finally now to the good part.” Their resident fireball user stood up, gathering his pumpkin pieces and placing them inside the pumpkin before lidding it and heading for the rooftop access stairs. He ended up being the last one done due to his later start so everyone followed after him with their own pumpkins already packed up. 

When they got up on the rooftop Dabi had his carved pumpkin facing them and they could see he had copied Endeavors costume and bulk onto it. 

“What the fuck? How are you so good at that?” Shuichi demanded as he set his pumpin down next to him as well. His quirk would really destroy his pumpkin so he would just have to let someone else do it. Same as Jin and Toga. Magne was insisting on punting hers instead. 

Dabi smirked at Shuichi and held up one flaming finger. Pulling out a flask he dumped some alcohol on the inside and narrowing his eyes in concentration flung just his finger at it. The pumpkin lit up in blue fire and he capped it. Enji’s image now on fire along the arms and costume which normally had fire. 

“Okay, Showoff.” Magne huffed before walking over to the edge of the rooftop and kicking her pumpkin as hard as she could. It almost made it to the next nearby roof top before hitting a wall and exploding as Jin and Toga cheered. 

Shigaraki used decay on his and Jin’s pumpkins while Dabi lit Shuichi’s and Toga’s on fire. Dabi’s pumpkin kept burning for several minutes before they got bored of watching enji’s image burn and Dabi turned it into ash. 


	11. Dabihawks fairytales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> look the story dabi is thinking of is an actual short story, i can probably recite the bitch from memory but i have no idea what the actual title, collection, or author is. i loved it though.

When Dabi was young he read a story that has always stuck with him. A short dark romantic story with an ambiguous ending. 

The girl in it had been seduced by a Fae, her first and last kiss stolen by a creature after her soul who had been lured to her. Fruit eaten out of season and swan wings protecting her were about all Dabi remembered of it. 

Hawks brought to mind the reason the girl had been targeted in the first place. Want had lured the fae to her. Want so bad for a kiss that her soul leaned out her ribcage and the smell had tempted the boy to her. 

Staring at Keigo, soft smile and wide wings he foolishly thinks will save him, well. Dabi can almost believe it’s worth your soul and a bit of fruit wine for a kiss. If he’s not careful Keigo will take his leaning soul right out and eat it, leaving him nothing but an empty husk again. 


	12. family. gen- Dabi has passed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dabi's Family's greives him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think today is just a day for longing lol!

He wouldn’t have believed it when he was alive. Would have scowled at them all and told them how stupid it was to hold a funeral for him. The league can’t go to his funeral his family arranges but Dabi hadn’t considered himself family with them anymore. 

Rejecting even Shouto in the end,clouded by anger. It wasn’t like the league wouldn’t have understood. Had they known and had time to digest that fact. 

Instead Dabi had died, leaving behind not one but two grieving families. 

The League had their own ceremony for him. The week after his biological family did. Toga was still injured and curled herself into Shigaraki’s coat as much as she could. They went down to the docks and sprinkled ashes into the water. They couldn’t know for sure it had been him but after the battle Sako had gone back dressed as a civilian and grabbed some from where he had fallen. It was the best they could do. Shuichi had driven carefully the whole way, rolling to stops and taking turns slow. Like he hadn’t wanted to make a dead man carsick. Toga laid her feverish head against Shigaraki and sobbed until her voice was gone. Sako silently rolled the marble containing Dabi or at least what they were symbolising as Dabi back and forth in his hand. 

Shigaraki didn’t know why Touya Tododroki had been covered in burn scars, or why he had become a Villain, or why he had joined the League of all places for a Top Heroes son to end up. He didn’t know if Dabi had been in pain from his scars or if he couldn’t feel them. He didn’t know why Dabi had been recruiting Keigo Takami. It felt an awful lot like Shigaraki hadn’t known much of anything about Dabi. 

“He hated Heroes, worried for their families.” Sako murmured as he dropped his marble into the water and released his quirk for the ash to float. 

“Hated fish. Rude as hell and quirkist, but not cruel to his friends.” Shuichi added what he had known about their parted friend. “Followed Stain’s ideals with confidence in his own choices and ideals as well as Stain’s.” 

“He blamed himself for not saving Jin in time.” Toga sniffled where she sat on the edge of the dock. “He treated us fairly and did his best to protect us, We were his family too.” 

Shigaraki stared into the water as the ashes floated apart slowly. What did he know about the guy that was supposed to take over if he died? 

“He wanted his father dead. He wasn’t a spy and he had his own goals he left unfinished.” Shigaraki picked Toga up in his arms and headed back to the van. Sako and Shuichi silently following. “I’ll be damned if I don't finish it for him.” 


	13. Visiting realitives- ochako centric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ochako visits home for the first time in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I orginally was really tempted to do a grown up version of Kiyoko coming home from school for a fall break. However i decided to save that for a side collection of one shots i'll be doing. I didn't really want to add river run into my writetober.

Ochako feels weird being outside her childhood home now. She’s a pro and she doesn't call her parents as often as she maybe should. She doesn't know what else to do right now though, her and Bakugou are on a break. She doesn't want to be alone in their apartment. 

There was a bad villain attack a few days ago and she’s just been discharged with a broken leg and a few healing scratches. It’s not like she couldn’t stay at home and do it but well, laundry needed to be done. She’s scrambling for an excuse and she knows it. 

“Ochako? Honey is that you?” Her mom opens the door and sees the laundry bag floating behind her laughs. “You’ll never guess who’s visiting us today sweetie.” 

“Hey, can. Can I come do some laundry? I haven’t called in like a week and I'm so sorry.” Her father sweeps her up into a hug as she steps into the doorway. “I’m sorry. I’ve been so busy and then-” 

“Laundry day?” He teases her and pokes at her round cheeks. “You're welcome anytime you want to visit honey. This is your home and you're always welcome here.” It makes Ochako smile for the first time in days. Hugging her father tightly she feels like everything will be okay. 

She gets her first load started and wraps a blanket around herself as she burrows in to watch TV. It's nice and familiar, just what she’d needed. She makes a note to call more often, tell her scheduling agent to remind her if she really needs to. 


	14. class 1a- apple orchard

Aizawa snaps his eyes open as the bus comes to a stop. The doors screech as they open and the students excitedly file out.

Apple picking. All the villain attacks hadn’t dampened their spirit. Excited as much as normal kids would be. Momo had taken out a camera and was taking pictures of her friends in front of the sign. He stretches out of his sleeping bag and leaves it on the bus where he was napping.

Katsuki is challenging Shouto to how many apples they can pick and is being ignored by him as usual. Izuku is asking Shouto if he has plans to bake them into deserts for his mom or older brother. Aizawa’s eye twitches at the thought of Shouto bringing Dabi anything while he rots in prison but he let’s it go with a sigh when Shouto nods. 

Tsuyu is testing to see if her tongue can grab apples and Shinsou has used his quirk on Sero, who is now grabbing apples with his quirk from a tree inside the property. There’s a no quirk use sign right beside him and Aizawa sighs tiredly. Maybe he can, actually he could. The students all have their probational Hero licenses now. Any Villain willing to mess with class1A deserves the ass kicking they get, if they survived the League of Villains and fucking Shimura Tenko then they can handle just about anything.

He steps off the bus and his class falls into line immediately. 

“I’m going back on the bus to sleep. Have fun.” He waved slightly before turning back around and climbing on the bus as the class dissolved into chaos heading into the orchard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologize for this being so short!


	15. Baking- izuku gen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku bakes and he's confident about it.

Mina pokes at Katsuki while he’s studying one afternoon and he bats her hand away. 

“I want to see you bake though. You're amazing at cooking! I’ll even do the clean up!” She whined and poked at him again. “Look, I just want chocolate chip cookies.” 

“Shut up pinkie, I already told you to wait for Deku to get back. I don’t bake, He does.” He hissed at her and slapped her hand away. 

Izuku and Shouto come into the main room, and Katsuki jumps at the chance to get her to leave him alone. 

“Deku, fucking make pinkie here some sort of sweet shit or I’m calling Aunitie Inko and telling her you broke another bone yesterday!” He barks across the room and Izuku doesn't startle for once. He still jerks his head up but he no longer scrunches his shoulders or looks down at the ground. 

“I mean we have the stuff so I guess? I guess It’s okay.” He shrugs and makes a turn into the kitchen, Shouto following him in curiosity with Mina excitedly hurrying after them. 

“Rip pink face.” Katsuki quietly mutters as he starts on next week's homework. He’s seen Izuku once he gets started and it’s baking season, Mina has no idea what she’s walking into. He’s almost done with this though and then he can tutor Kirishma. 

‘What kind do you want Mina?” He asks as he finds an apron for himself and throws another extras at his friends. 

“Do we have the stuff for matcha sugar cookies?” She asks as she starts digging through drawers to find all the tools and Shouto starts grabbing ingredients. 

“I could have sworn that the measuring spoons were supposed-” she gets cut off as Izuku pulls out the electric mixer and starts pulling stuff out of the attached bowl. 

“It was but it’s easier if you just keep all your tools together. So I put them all in the bowl attachment. How much butter do we have Shouto?” Izuku pulled out his phone and his recipe app. 

“Can you gently bring it all up to room temp for me? Since I've got help there’s no reason to stop at one batch and I’ve found a few interesting things to try recently.” Shouto blinked at the borderline order that they were going to stay and help but shrugged it off and got the butter out. 

“Wow, you're different. You know what you're doing.” Mina points out as she grabs pans and goes to spray them with cooking oil before Izuku rather pointedly plunks a box of baking sheets down on them without looking up from scrolling through recipes. “Minimize the mess as we go Mina.” 

Mina’s eye’s go wide and she snorts, placing the baking sheets down before wiping out her phone and texting the class group chat to get down there. ‘Izuku is confident when he bakes and it's honestly a little terrifying.’ 

Several footsteps sound moments later and the class starts flooding the kitchen. Kirishima can be heard whining about wanting to go see and Katsuki snapping at him that he should study instead of pursuing a death wish. 

“Everybody out. Too many people in the kitchen. Katsuki will take request for cookies-” 

“THE HELL I FUCKING WILL DEKU-” 

“IF YOU WANT YOUR CAYENNE CHOCOLATE SHIT YOU SURE AS HELL WILL.” Izuku yelled back without a thought and cursing followed his statement as Katsuki gave in. “as i was saying 3 of you can stay to help switch out batches and roll dough. And one more for rinsing dishes in between batches.” 

The class stared at him wide eyed as he started measuring things out and dumping stuff into the bowls. Half of them backed out of the room shaking their heads and the rest did a silent fast round of rock paper scissors to determine who would stay. 

Mina realized she was stuck in here helping Izuku bake until they were all done and as he started sorting people into their ‘stations’ felt a second of regret. However at least she was getting cookies out of the deal, good ones judging by the experience Izuku was showing off. 

Shouto subtly pulled out his phone and ordered more ingredients to be brought to the dorm. Then leaned against the counter taking in the new way Izuku was acting. It made his cheeks feel warm as he watched Izuku instruct people and be confident. 


	16. coldrain- preslash shigadabi. or broship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> younger brother asked for naked cuddeling and since i already had the ide of two characters being cold and soaked after getting caught in the rain i decided to add it to this prompt.

It's raining outside and Dabi still isn’t back yet. shigaraki hadn’t thought he needed to tell him to get back to base before the cold fall rain started falling but here they were. It was pouring by now and Shigaraki was just about to go look for him when he stumbled in the door, stupid coat soaked and dragging his already too light body down. 

“Do i really have to tell you to get home before it starts storming you burnt asshole?” Shigaraki hissed but threw a towel at Dabi for him to catch and dry off. 

“That was the plan but I got stuck dealing with one of the local gangs. Thought you had dealt with those creep?” He shrugged off his dripping coat and left it to puddle on the floor as he dried off. Shigaraki scratched at his neck and stormed off towards his room. Throwing his overcoat onto his desk chair and shoving enough blankets on his bed out of the way for two people. He snagged his switch as he sat down, seemingly ignoring Dabi coming in after him. Dabi closed the door as he followed with the intent to let the water drip on Shigaraki’s floor instead of his. 

“Your still shivering.” Shigaraki stated when Dabi stood in the middle of his room. “Go get changed into something not soaked through dumbass.” 

“Tends to happen when you get stuck outside in a downpour in the wrong season.” Dabi scowled, he could already feel his nose getting stuffed. There wasn’t hot water running in this base yet either. He shrugged off his shirt, too irritated with Shigaraki to be shy of his scars, it wasn't like he had any room to judge him and Dabi wasn’t above using that if he had too. 

“gotta wait for this shit to dry out. Haven’t exactly had time to go on a shopping spree yet.” He snarked, flinging the heavy wet shirt onto Shigaraki, gently patting more of his scarline dry. He couldn’t rub with his skin being attached the way it was so drying off took longer for him than anyone else. 

Shigaraki thought about decaying the shirt in retaliation but Dabi had just admitted he didn’t have anything else to wear. He tossed it onto a random corner of the floor instead. He moved to the edge of his bed and pulled Dabi down next to him. His skin was freezing. 

“Not that I don’t like you boss bitch, but I’m not interested in this shit.” Dabi sneered, sitting up and readying himself to burn them both if Shigraki pushed him on it. 

“in what? getting dry or sitting in my bed to warm up while i play -.” Shigaraki unscrunched his face as he realized what Dabi had meant. “No, you crispy fucker. just take your fucking pants off and get under the covers. Get your head out of the gutter while your at it.” 

Dabi stared at Shigaraki but he had already stopped trying to get him to lay down. A shiver racked his body and his teeth clacked together. Fuck it, He would be doing the same thing in his room if he left. At least this way he would be slightly warmer and he wouldn’t have to use his quirk. 

He loosened his belt and Shigarki pointedly didn’t glance up from his switch. His soaked jeans hit the floor with a squelch and Dabi threw a couple blankets over himself. He moved closer so he could watch Shigaraki play whatever as he slowly warmed up and leech off Shigraki’s heat at the same time. damp hair brushing Shigaraki’s leg. 

Eventually he ended up drifting off like that. Shigaraki’s legs had snuck under the covers with him and Shig running his fingers through his hair whenever there was a cutscene or loading screen. It was nice and after a short nap and a couple hours had passed Sako came in with a gentle knock on the door. Bags full of clothes for Dabi being left while he grabbed Dabi’s soaked outfit to take care of. 


End file.
